Karaoke from HELL
by Miniryu
Summary: The G-boys go to an Asian karaoke bar and get drunk... Well, you'll see... Another Mini-Masterpiece! Read, you'll laugh, I promise. Now has translation for Nyasu no Uta.


### ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


# ___Karaoke From HELL___  


####  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

by Mini**_ In celebration of MiniryuMadness's 2000 messages, dedicated to the list.  
You guys're great!! ^_^!! *MegaGlomps the list*_** Also-- the lyrics are from Nyasu no Uta. Thanks to Sharyna and Servo-Z for lyrics! ^_^! Translation is at the bottom. Well, enjoy! ^_____^!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


It was Tuesday night, and all the G-Boys had agreed to go with their somewhat eccentric friend to the Asian karaoke bar. Duo himself was ecstatic. He was happily smiling and stuffing his face full of bread and beef lo mein.

"Ah," he said, burping and patting his stomach, much to Quatre and Wufei's distaste, "that was goooood..." He ordered his seventh beer and swayed a bit. Quatre huddled next to Trowa, being the only one who was completely sober. Even the more conservative pilot was a bit stoned. Wufei stared ahead at bogus circles that bounced around the room.

"Nataku..." he muttered, and went limp, his face buried in sweet and sour pork. Heero looked up from his okonomiyaki and snorted. Duo got a drunken grin and hobbled/waddled on stage.

"Listen up, peasants! I, Shinigami, have come to share a message with you..." he whispered something to the guy running the machine, who nodded enthusiastically. Heero stared up at his touched friend and snorted as the spotlights were hit. Duo then cleared his throat and proceeded to sing the song with stars in his eyes.

**_ Aoi, aoi  
Shizuka na yoru ni wa  
_**

Heero grabbed a hold of the bar top for support.   
*scene fades as Duo continues singing in Nyasu's voice*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_ Oira hitori de tetsugaku suru no nya-  
Kusamura de mushitachi ga  
Korokoro chirichiri _** [We see a child Duo in fields, looking rather cross-eyed at a gigantic cricket.]   
**_ Oishi sou ni naiteru kedo _** [He licks his lips, and the cricket's eyes become saucers. He lets out a demon cackle and it flees. Duo frowns.] **_ Konya wa tabete agenai no nya- _** *scene fades* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_ Otsukisama ga an'na ni marui nante  
An'na ni marui nante an'na ni...   
Sekai no donna maru yori marui nya-  
Sekai no donna maru yori marui nya- _** *The now fully stoned Trowa nods and gives a 'peace' sign. Duo smiles with a vacant look in his eyes. Heero's eyes become far away looking as the bouncing and squiggle sounds come into play. He drools slightly and takes another guzzle of beer.* **_ Hiroi, hiroi _** *Duo flails his arms to emphasize and sings like it's from his heart. He pretends to weep.* **_ Uchuu no doko ka ni  
Mou hitori no oira ga iru no nyaa _** *Duo throws his hand up and pulls it to his heart.* **_ Onaji you ni kusamura de  
Boro-boro Chara-rira _** *Duo waddles across the stage, singing his heart out. He sniffs and sips some beer that Trowa hands to him.* **_ Gitaa hiite iru no ka nyaa  
Nyaasu no uta wo utatte 'ru ka nyaa _** *Quatre sniffs slightly and hugs Trowa, giving him a warm smile.* **_ Hitori-kiri ga konna ni setsunai nante   
Konna ni setsunai nante  
Konna ni... _** *As the wiping sounds enter, Trowa jumps on Quatre, thrusting his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Quatre struggles a bit, but starts to get into it.* **_ Ima-goro minna nani shite iru no ka nyaa   
Ima-goro minna nani shite iru no ka nyaa _** *Duo walks over to Heero and sits on his lap.* **_ Dare ka ni denwa shitaku natchatta nyaa _** *Duo finishes with the audience clapping and he kisses Heero, who falls off his seat. They were making out on the floor when Wufei woke up.* 

"... Where's my face??" Wufei sweatdropped, and grabbed a napkin, wiping himself off. He glanced over at the two making out couples and turned red. Someone grabbed him from behind. 

"Dragon," Treize said, swaying slightly, "come with Milli-chan and I." The drunken Zechs waved from behind, smiling wickedly. 

"I don't want to--whoa…"  
Wufei didn't have time to answer-- the two older men grabbed him and carried him into the nearest broom closet. 

Quatre smiled and took another swig of beer, of which Trowa had enticed him into trying. He looked at his koi with a somewhat morbid look plastered on his face. 

"Trowa... I think I'm a Werthers…!" he said with big, spacey eyes. 

"I wanna budderthscotch..." Trowa slurred. 

"No...!" Quatre backed up, "Trowa, save me!!" 

"Where are you?" Trowa asked, seeing only the spots in his eyes. 

"I... it's dark and lonely in here... there's this big, dark, moving blob ahead of me," Quatre stared into his koi's bang. "I... I think I'm in Heero's pants...!" 

"Hn... don't worry, I'll thsave you... What doeths your uchuu no kokoro thsay?" 

"... AH!! I cannot call upon my uchuu no kokoro!!! Aiee!!" Quatre flailed desperately. 

"Sthuch iths the magthical wonderths of Heero'ths panths," Trowa slurred, with his hands opening and twitching like claws on 'magical wonders'. His eyes grew bigger, though you could only tell by the one eye. He fell forward and landed on top of Quatre, passing out. Quatre got swirls for eyes. 

"I wuv you..." Heero stared at the real Duo through the haze of a million chibi and nekky Duos dancing around a giant scythe, which Relena was tied to as a sacrifice. Duo fell asleep on Heero, drooling slightly. Heero's eyes grew heavy and he returned to the bliss of sleep. 

*Scene fades to black, and we see a fading flashes of Duo's performance. The last flash is of Duo and Heero snuggling together in a bed, Duo snoring while Heero chews on his braid.* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


# ~OWARI!~

###   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

# TRANSLATION...^^;;

####  In a blue blue quiet night  
Alone I philosophize  
  
In the grass village insects   
Go tumble-tumble scatter-scatter   
They're delicious but   
Tonight I won't be eating them   
  
That the moon is that round   
That round   
Round...   
  
No matter what happens, the night still goes on  
No matter what happens, the night still goes on   
  
Somewhere in the wide wide universe   
There exists another me   
  
As I sit by the grass village   
Raggedy-raggedy   
Strumming a guitar I wonder   
Am I also singing Nyaasu's song I wonder   
  
That I'm this lonely   
This lonely   
Lonely...   
  
I wonder what everyone is doing   
I wonder what everyone is doing   
  
I feel like calling up someone   


##  [Mini's Story Time! ][1] Wanna join Mini's list? Clicky-doo [ here][2]!

   [1]: http://minisstorytime.homestead.com
   [2]: mailto:MiniryuMadness-subscribe@egroups.com



End file.
